New Mew
by Sound-is-Silver
Summary: A few new mews are in town,and pudding knows alot about one of them! My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so please, be nice.**

**So you know, I'll be using names from BOTH versions of the Anime such as Ryou might be Elliot (highly doubt it though…) so there! :p**

Me: "Pudding, do the disclaimer please."

Pudding:"Ok Kwan-Chan! XLove is ForeverX doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew but she does own Kwan Yin, Star Lee, and Mina Nama."

Me: "Thank you Pudding now please enjoy! Oh yeah, and please review!

"I miss Kwan-sama! When will she come back Pudding-chan?!" Heicha told her older sister in a winey matter.

"I really don't know Heicha,"Pudding replied to her in a sad voice" but I'll find her someday no na da!"

"I hope so, no na da." The little blond cried.

"Pudding has to go to work now, keep your brothers safe no na da!" Pudding yelled happily

"I will," she said," I promise!"

**About an hour later…**

"Pudding's here no na da!"

"That's great! We open in a few minutes." A brown haired man told her, his name is Wesley.

"Girls!" a blond haired man yelled, he is known as Ryou," We have a few new workers! Everyone these are old friends of ours, this is Star Lee, (she has shoulder length blond hair with black low lights and teal eyes.) Mina Nama, (she has fiery red hair with orange high lights and green eyes.) and Kwan Yin! (She has brown hair with blond and blue high lights and sapphire blue eyes.)

Their work clothes colors were…

Kwan- aqua and brown.

Star- yellow and light orange.

Mina- light pink and baby blue.

"Wow," pudding wondered out loud," she looks like Kwan-chan!"

"Hey, I've seen you on T.V! You're that famous lead singer of YWHM!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You're right! It is her. My name is Minto…"

"I'm Pudding no na da,"

"I'm L-Lettuce,"

"And I am Zakuro."

"Happy to meet you all!" Kwan said

"Yeah it really is. "Star continued

"Mmm" Mina finished

"Umm, girls the shop will have to be closed today! Monsters are on the loose!" Ryou screamed at them.

"Ryou, not in front of the new people!" Minto whispered meanly.

But before he could reply, they heard this…

"Mew mew Kwan…

Mew mew Star…

Mew mew Mina…

METAMOPHIS!

Then it happened, before them stood the new mews well, maybe not so new.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know you all are reading! Please Review! I really want to thank the peoples who were nice and reviewed so thanks!**

**ME: Star, do the disclaimer and claimer please and thank u!**

**Star: FINE! XLove is ForeverX doesn't own TMM or Pudding and Tart would be a couple by now! But, she does own me, Mina, and Kwan!**

**ME: Thank you Star-san. Also, I want you all to know, if LOVE peguinshipping then read Mightyena26's fics! They are awesome! Now here's chappie 2!**

Last time…

_Then it happened, before them stood the new mew well, maybe not so new._

"Omg…"

"They know how to transform already!" Minto was shocked.

"Hey, are you going to transform or what?!" Star was very angry because of their slowness.

"S-sorry" Lettuce said for the millionth time that day.

"Mew mew Ichigo…

Mew mew Minto…

Mew mew Lettuce…

Mew mew Pudding…

Mew mew Zakuro…

METAMOPHAIS!" They all shouted.

When they were all transformed they took off, with the mews asking more questions then you can imagine.

"How in the world did you know how to do that?!" Ichigo asked stunned

"We are the first mews that were made." Mina explained

"Yeah so we already knew what to do." Kwan finished

"So… what are you infused with?" Pudding yelled excited

"I'm infused with the spotted dolphin and the blue robin." Kwan told the shocked and confused group of people.

"And I'm infused with the black leopard." Star told them

"And I'm infused with the albino tiger." Mina shocked her self for remembering.

"You said that you were the first mews," Zakuro stated," but we were told that we were the first mews."

"Well, you are right in a way. You were the first mews made by Ryou and Wesley. While we were made by Ryou's father." Kwan told them while she was confused.

When they got to the monster Kwan looked so mad that she looked like she was going to blow! Kwan had a secret that only her two team mates and Ryou and Wesley knew.

"Tart, Pie, Dren! What in the world do you think you are doing?!" Kwan asked in a demanding voice.

"What the. Princess what are you doing here on earth?" Tart whined

"PRINCESS?!" Everyone but Kwan, Star, Mina, Ryou, and Wesley yelled.

**Review or I'll stop writing for good. Well, maybe for you that'd would be a good thing. ******


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) No one reviews this! :( I 'm so sad! So, please review or I'll … never mind.**

**Me: I don't own TMM but I do own Kwan, Star, and Mina.**

**Star: Kwan, will they find about your secret?**

**Me: Yes, and you're given' too much away!**

**Star: Sorry, Ryou told me to ask you that. **

**Me: OK! He will die later then. Now here's chappie three**

~Last time~

"_PRINCESS!?" Everyone but Star, Kwan, Mina, Ryou, and Wesley yelled._

~Now~

"Yes, I said princess! But, our princess isn't a mew! Why did you do it, princess?!" Tart yelled at Kwan and the group.

"But, you're on our side! Kwan, what is going on here huh?!" Minto Yelled with face as red as Ichigo's hair was.

"Yeah, Kwan-onee chan isn't your princess! She's on our side and always will be na no da!" Pudding said crying.

"_Wow, she is really crying! But, why do I feel so bad? Maybe I should help her, NO!" _Tart thought.

"Yeah, I am on your side! But, you see I hate Deep Blue! I defeated him once and I will do again! I am their princess but, trusting deep blue is not the right way!" Kwan told them in a cold voice.

"Sonic Blue Kwan Ribbon!" She yelled as she shot her attack.

The war had begun.

**There it is, a very short chappie and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.**

**XLove is ForeverX**


End file.
